His Eyes on Her
by Singing Muse
Summary: Usagi was happy, no matter how beautiful the other women in the room were, because Mamoru's eyes were always on her. Set before Stars when Mamoru leaves for America, I believe.


She wore her white dress with the circled skirt that floated when she twirled and pressed pink flowers in her golden hair and on her wrists.

She felt like a child among the other women, who preferred the mermaid skirts clinging to their legs and the off the shoulder gowns which showed off their flawless skin. Part of her felt unimpressive next to them, not old enough or pretty enough or graceful enough to hold her own in their presence. But she was okay.

She was okay because Mamoru had picked her up in his red car and caught her when she clumsily fell over her heels while running down the stairs. She was okay because he had laughed and he kissed her forehead and he told she was beautiful.

She was okay because as they had entered the grand ball room, his arm was still wrapped around hers and while she had been staring at the many women flattering in around them, his eyes had only been on her. Her heart swelled and her cheeks flushed, Mamoru's smile bringing out her own which shyly spread across her face.

She felt a little selfish, too, because they were here without the girls or ChibiUsa and she was sure they would have enjoyed this. They were here without her friends, alone for once, and Usagi did not feel very much guilt at all. So, yes, tonight she was being selfish and she hoped the others would not mind it.

Mamoru had gone to talk to some professors—friends of his teachers who could help him with his thesis—and Usagi had been left to own her devices. Her eyes glided over to the dance floor, watching the waves of colored fabrics and people spin with each other. There had been men who noticed her, the lone girl wrapped in white standing against a wall, and asked for a dance. She only accepted one person's hand.

"Kitten looks lonely. Would she like to dance?"

"Haruka!"

Haruka's hands held her as she was guided towards the floor by the tuxedo dressed woman and she giggled when she was twirled over and over again, skirt flowing after her. She was not surprised Haruka was here or that Michiru was off on the stage, playing a melody on her violin—they had been the ones to invite them. She moved in the sway Haruka commanded, not noticing the direction they were going towards or that they were spinning in a circle as they did so.

"I see your Prince Charming isn't having too much fun without you." Haruka said over the music, shaking her sandy bangs out of her eyes. "You should have stayed with him."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders, her eyes casting down to their feet. "Mamoru is busy talking with his friends. I didn't want to be trouble."

"If you were trouble and he was busy, I don't think he would be watching you dancing with another person."

The blonde perked up, turning the way Haruka's signaled in and seeing that, indeed, Mamoru was watching them. He was still talking to someone, gingerly holding a glass of wine in his hand, but his eyes were darting around. They looked about, following her as she moved across the floor, before shyly moving away when she had taken notice.

Usagi smiled and Haruka twirled her about fast, her hair and dress flying up. She let go of the girl's hand and pushed her towards him, saying "Why don't you ask the Prince to dance, Kitten?"

She didn't need to. Usagi left Haruka's side and walked over to her lover's side, grasping him by the arm. She did not need to pull and she did not need to open her mouth. Mamoru had already moved when she got there, leaving the others with his wine and an amused expression as he swept her up in his arms—they did not seem to mind letting the two young lovers do as they pleased in their blissfulness.

Mamoru took her hands in his and they danced playfully but slow, moving around in a circle and twirling her about. Usagi giggled and she reached to entwine her fingers with his, happy that his eyes were still on her—like she was the most beautiful thing in the room.


End file.
